Being Human
by Miku Spartan
Summary: The world is moving fast, Humans have made many achievements though out history like making allies with aliens, technology, medicine and robotics... hello my name is Hatsune Miku Vocaloid android 395 and this is my story...
1. Prologue

Being Human - Prologue

Video Log - 3720

Data - 02/10/2557

Time – 16:47:36

I Just sat there looking at the camera, for a couple of minutes just sitting in silent's. I don't know why I wasn't speaking, I knew what I wanted to say but I just couldn't.

A few more seconds pasted before I turned off video log.

Soon sat up and walked out of my room to the kitchen. Opening the fridge and pulled out a can of cider.

I when in to the living and sat down on the sofa. Opening the can with a satisfying fizzing sound and took a sip.

The room was silent as I just sat there holding the can in my hands. It was like this from about 10 minutes, before I put the can down on the coffee table in front of me and turned on the T.V. But soon as I did, I really wished I hadn't.

"As the last of the A.V.C (Anti-Vocaloid Cult) Cells or groups making their last, stand at the old warehouse distinct in the East side of London today. All civilians are to stay away from that area." The news reporter said as could almost feel his cold eyes looking right at me. I don't know why I felt like that, was it because I was scared or nerves.

I wanted to change the channel or turn the T.V. off, but a part of me wanted to know, if this was an end to the horror of the A.V.C.

"As A.U.M (All United Military)forces continued to push the A.V.C to the end." The news added as the camera fanned back to both reporters, then camera forced on to the second reporter.

"We will have continuing updates on our news website, but on to other news…" She stopped for second that looked like she was to collect her nerves, repairing herself for the words I never wanted to hear.

"Hatsune Miku – Vocaloid Unit 395, as been confirmed to be the last of the Vocaloid Miku modals..." soon as she said that I turned the T.V. off, I had heard enough.

It was quiet for a few seconds before I started sobbing in to my hands. My sobs echoed throughout the house. Yes it true, I am the last Miku – Vocaloid. All my sisters Miku's were murdered, butchered, all the above… by the A.V.C for what? For some god, because we are not human, because we are not born but build and grown.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY? YOU BASTARDS, you bastards…" *sob* I fell to my knees, holding both sides for my head, as the tears flowed freely down my face. Trying to find answer will be pointless now it's too late.

How did I become the last? Let me tell you how I became the last Hatsune Miku…


	2. What I am made of (chapter 1)

Being Human - What I am made of…

I should start at the beginning. It all started with vocaloid software and with vocaloid mascots in 2491. The popularly of the vocaloid characters have lead to billions of all forms of money.

With popularly growing it was very soon that, the fans started asking for real vocaloid characters and not just basic holograms or A.I holograms.

20 years later the first vocaloid android model was made.

It was good and well made but it was just a robot inside and out that looked… well me, yes the first vocaloid android was a Miku – unit.

The fans were happy and soon 100,000's of vocaloid androids where being sold and not just unit Miku units, other modals like Kaito, Meiko, Kagamine Rin and Len, Megurine Luka, Akita Neru and so on and so forth.

But all good things started to come an end. About 10 years later fans started making and building better versions of the vocaloid androids. Some with better A.I's or they had more human life like modals.

The staff, scientist, engineers and designers behind the real vocaloid android had to think of a way to build / make a vocaloid that no fan or other robotic competition could make. And with the creation of a brand new technology, with mixing half organic and half machine to crate the first new vocaloid android version 0.2 modal or V.V.2 for short. And yes that's what I am a V.V.2 modal.

We were given a light weight bone like metal skeleton, which as a braking point like or same as humans and self repairing. Our muscles and tendons are all synthetic but look and feel real. Our brain and eyes are full cybernetic. Our organs are all lab-grown like a heart, lungs, a stomach, a liver, kidneys, intestine, etc… but no reproductive organs. We have nerves so we could feel pain, cold, hot and more. Our skin is artificial flesh like tissue, which covers us from head to toe with firm but soft self repairing skin. And the last thing is our hair is like humans but we can control how long and how fast it will grow but have no control over what colour we will have. For me I will always have turquoise / blue coloured hair.

After 13 years of planning, building, failures and success later. The first V.V.2 modals were sold to the fans and we were welcomed with open arms, to a point that a lot of people treated us like if were humans.

Soon over 3 million of the new vocaloid 2 androids were sold to the world of planet Earth.

Now I think you are up to speed now, I should start introducing myself.

Hello my name is Hatsune Miku, Vocaloid Miku unit 5 of group 39 or another way to say it is 39/5 or 395. I am version 1 of the V.V.2 models.

I know you must be confused how I became the last Miku unit if the world welcomed us with open arms.

Well it all started about two months after I was activated or awakened, how never you want to put it…


	3. Being Human - waking up (chapter 2)

Being Human – Waking up

Vocaloid-robotics

Data- 31/08/2216

Darkness was all I saw, complete weightlessness was all I felt but then I could start to feel something as I slowly came alive. I felt my whole body twitch as the wave of feelings and sensations shot through me. My mind was trying to make senses of it all but so as it started it all of it died down as my body came alive.

I eyes fluttered open but close them straight away because of a blinding white light. I stayed still of a few second before I dissident to move.

I slowly sat up and I could feel my body ack all over, my muscles were tense and my joins were stiff.

"Ow!" I muttered to myself but my throat was dry, that it hurt when I made a sound.

I opened my eyes again but this time I braced myself for the bright light.

The room that I was in, was white… no joke the walls where white, the floor was white and the ceiling was white. And it didn't help with my eyesight because my vision was blurry. But I was able to make out shapes, no details through.

(Muffled sound of people talking)

"Hello, who's there?" I asked aloud, but my hearing was so bad even my own voice was muffled that I couldn't make out what I said.

(More muffled sound of people talking)

I looked to the right to the direction I thought the sound was coming form.

I was two silhouettes which I think where people, and I could make out that they were getting closer. I was scared, completely unsure of what to do. i just sat there frozen in fear.

When the silhouettes were about a meter or two away for me… I think, I was able to make out some details.

I could make out that, they both male wearing white lab coats and black trousers.

Once both of them were within arm's reach, one of them put a hand on my shoulder and knelt down a little to be at my eye level. At this point I was no longer scared just very, very, very confused of what is going on.

I squinted my eyes trying to make out more details, but it was no use. It was all too blurry for me to make out any lines of his face.

"(Muffled sound.)" He was saying something, I tried to peace it all together but again it was no use I couldn't hear a word.

"What!" I replied, what I thought was a normal speaking volume. But the way he backed away which had to be surprise, told me otherwise.

Both of them started to speak to each other and soon one of them pulled out, what looked like a pair of DJ headphone out of his lab coat's pocket.

'Ok, now I am beyond confused how are headphones going to help me.' I thought to myself.

Before I could do anything he moved the headphone thing behind my head, a second later I felt cold metal make contact against the back of my neck.

Soon I started to feel the back of my neck shift, fold and move. Then I could feel that thing content to my neck, but something started happening. Lines of light blue information all about my systems and body started scrolling across my eyes. It felt strange but at the same time I felt calm.

After all the information scrolled pasted my eyes that only lasted for few seconds, one word flashed in front of my vision. It said Calibrating, and it continued to flashing on and off.

"Hello, can you hear me?" I heard from the man in front of me say. I was surprised of what just happened, I looked up at him and I could my vision was getting sharper and more clear.

"What's happening?" I said but with my dry throat I sounded a little horse.

"It's ok. I know you are little confused but all will be explained, in time Miku 395." He said in a soft voice making me feel a little calm. I just nodded to him and he gave me a small smile.

"Don't worry you are safe. My name is John." John said as he held my hand, trying to comfort me. I looked down at my hand he was holding, and I could see that his hand was much larger than mine and his hands felt rough against my skin.

Then I looked back up at John, I was struck by simple features of his face however he was interesting enough to focus vision. His face was young he has green eyes, short cut brown hair.

"Can you explain what just my heaving and eye sight?" I asked calmly, as I still had no clue of what happened.

"Your V-cord helped calibrate your five senses, like smell, straight, touch, taste and sound." The other man said I looked up at him as he spoke.

He was a middle-age man with a rough looking face with bit stubble on his chin.

"V-cord?" I asked again completely clueless. He reached behind my neck and gently put off the thing form the back my neck.

"This is a V-cord, this devise will help you, check your systems and vitals." He informed me. As he spoke I felt the back of my neck shift, fold and more back in to place.

I moved my hand that john wasn't holding to my neck to feel a long it, and I couldn't feel any masks or indents, just smooth skin. It was like it was never there. now knowing this I felt really uneasy.

"Miku 395." The man called. I looked up brought my full attention to him.

"Yes, sir?" I asked, looking directly at him.

"Right a V-cord is given to all vocaloid androids and this one is yours. It a tool you can use to talk to other vocaloids unit, connect to the internet, update your systems and it can also be used as a storage unit for memories and other bit of data. Do you understand so far?" he said informing me about the V-cord. And he handed it to me.

I held it, in both my hands and looked it over.

It looked more like a collar form what I can see, it is made to clip on/in to the back of my neck, on the side were a large thin squares on both sides, with no front pieces so it did look like a pair of headphones. It was made out of some kind of hard plastic with blue glowing parts the buttons and the display on the right side and on the left side there was several USB ports on it.

"Did you get that 395." The man said crossing his arms.

"Yes sir and… thank you… umm…" I started but I remembered I don't know his name.

"It's Smith." He said with an eye roll, it was almost like he was annoyed by me, but I don't know what I have done to make him up set.

"Miku 395, it's time for you to take your first steps." John said getting my attention.

"Ok." I said with a nod and a small smile. I handed John my V-cord.

Looking down at my feet, I just notice something very important. I was only wearing a white strap bra and panties but the rest of me was bear. My face burned bright red.

I gasped out a yelp as I tried to cover myself up with my hands and crossing my hands.

"Oh lord!" Smith said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.


	4. Begin Human - first steps (chapter 3)

Begin Human – First steps

I had my eyes closed tightly trying to forget the world round me.

"Miku."

Why am I naked? I thought to myself as I hugged myself.

"Miku."

What John thinking, what Smith thinking… oh god… why? I said to myself as negative thought flooded my mind like waves.

"MIKU!"

I snapped back to reality as my breathing was rapid.

"Miku it ok, it ok." John said trying to clam me down, it was working but only a little.

"You have nothing to worry about Miku, me and Smith will take you to your room, so you can get some clothes, ok." John said as he put a hand on my solder, I just nodded and tried to avoid eye contend.

"Well, me and John are not carrying you there, so you better start walking." Smith said sounding annoyed but why I still don't know. John gave Smith a small glare before Smith walked over to door.

I nodded again and slow got off the bed. The floor was cold but not too cold as my feet touched the ground for the first time.

I started to shift my weight on to my feet. My balance was ok at the start but when I took my first step, I started to wobble badly but with luck I was able to catch myself.

"Miku, are you ok?" John asked. I just nodded. I started to walk slowly towards the door that Smith was waiting at but I kept arms crossed trying to cover up my chest.

I continued to walk very slowly step by step, with John just to my right ready to catch me if I fell. So I me and John had made it out of the large room, in to a long white hallway with black floors. From what I could see that there was 5 doors one side and 4 doors to the left to me, right next to room I just exited. And right at the end was a wall that had a blue holographic screen that I couldn't tell what it was for.

"This way Miku." I heard Smith said off to my right. I saw Smith waiting at a three way junction. I looked behind Smith and I saw a door at the end of the hall with the word *Relaxation Room* in red with a red box round it. From that there was two ways to go left or right.

Smith started walking down the left hall after I heard someone call Smith form down the hall. John tapped me on the solder to get my attention.

"Miku we need to go left ok." John said as I just nodded. We turned left down to a long hallway, seeing Smith talking to a man in a blue jumpsuit with a bright orange hard-hat. Me and John continued to walk down towards the end of the hall. As we pasted Smith and the other man, I heard a little bit of their conversation.

"Yes all 10 of group 32, lost. Can you believe it?" The man in blue whispered as his eyes kept darting form Smith to me as I walked pasted.

"I call it a waste of money and resources, if you ask me. So what can you tell me how group 33?" I heard Smith reply with a normal volume to his voice.

I wasn't too sure what they were talking about. Soon me John came to a door that had *Hatsune Miku units and red badge staff only* written on it red with a red box round it. John pulled out a small gray card with a red line down one side of it. He put the card next to a panel, a second later the flashed green and the door slid open with a hiss.

"What?" I said to myself aloud, as I had no idea what just happened or how it worked. John looked at for a second then to the panel and then it clicked of him now knowing what I was puzzled about.

"Oh, the door atomically opens when you scan the card." John said as he gave me a small smile. I nodded half understanding what he said.

I walked through the door in to another hallway lined on both sides with doors that had holographic panels on the doors. But this hallway looked different, it had blue floors, the walls and ceiling were still white but the walls had a thick light blue line painted across on both sides. I continued looking around trying to figger out why this hall was different.

"Miku?" I heard John call me and I turned towards him.

"Oh sorry, we should continue." I said meekly, as I wonder how long I was staring at a blue wall. John just nodded and we continued.

We soon came up to one of the doors that had the number 385 on front panel, but soon John slowly waved my V-cord over the number and it changed to 395.

"Ok, Miku this is your room." John said as pressed a button on the panel on the side of the wall next to the door. The door opened with a hiss.

The room I was given was lovely med size room with soft light blue carpet on the floor, the walls as the same as the hallway with the blue strip and while ceiling. In the room it had a table next to the wall on the left side with 3 chairs around it. On the right side was a bed in the corner of the room. At the foot of the bed was a chest of draws. In the other corner across from the bed was a wardrobe. On the left side in the corner was a desk with a computer on it, along with several books and small bottles which I like is make up. The wall in front of had a door in the middle of it, which had the word bathroom written on it.

"Ok, Miku. The wardrobe and the chest of draws have clothes for you to wear. In the bathroom there's a shower for you to clean yourself…" John said as he put my v-cord on the bed started to walk out of the room but John turned around and added one more thing.

"If you did any help just call staff by using that phone by pressing 0 on the display, ok." John informed me as he pointed to a phone in the wall next to the main door.

"Thank you… John." I said in a quite tone and a small blush on my face. John smiled back and said see you again in 2 hours. Then closed the door, behind him.


End file.
